


Silver Arrow

by storytime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Oliver's POV, Wedding, beach wedding, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's wedding day through Oliver's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Arrow

The day he marries Felicity they are on the beach and she is wearing a silver arrow in her industrial piercing. Digg and Roy stand as his best men, Thea and Sara as her bridesmaids. Detective Lance walks a barefoot Felicity down the make shift isle with a proud smile on his face. Her dress is simple and flows, her hair in soft waves. She’s not wearing her glasses but his mouth twitches when he sees a tiny little blue panda pin holding back a section of hair. She is a picture of wonder and Oliver has to stop himself from running away with her there and then. The ceremony is short but their kiss isn’t, Roy whistles and Thea sighs.

At the reception Sara and Nyssa eat more wedding cake than anyone else and Oliver likes the way Felicity smiles when they watch Roy dance with Lyla and Digg’s five-year-old daughter. Everyone dances and sings. The only people louder than Roy hollering when he takes the garter off Felicity’s leg with his teeth are Sara and Nyssa. She blushes adorably and hides into his chest when Roy makes a comment about a threesome and what he would pay to watch. Oliver doesn’t have to growl because Digg’s knocking Roy upside the head at the same time Thea elbows him in the side.

It’s not until after a while that they sneak away to be alone. The beach is cool and Felicity squeals when he picks her up and carries her into the ocean, wedding dress, tux and all. There is nothing but the waves and the starry sky above them. It’s beautiful and when she starts to babble statistics about shark attacks at nighttime he kisses her. It’s soft at first but then deepens. Oliver’s favourite kisses with Felicity are the tender ones; he spends so much time fighting that he likes the moments where he can just be gentle. It’s slow and loving, her hands tangled in the lapels of his jacket, his resting on her hips.

A wave crashes into them and they break apart. Felicity squeaks and he lifts her gently so that the water doesn’t go above her chest. When the water recedes her puts her back down, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. They are meant to be back at the reception or in their hotel suite as per tradition but he likes where they are now. He likes the way the moonlight bathes them and how the silver of her arrow piercing shines and glints. She’s breathtaking and he drinks her in for a moment before swooping down to kiss her again.

When they leave the water they sit down on the sand, Felicity between his legs, back to his chest. There’s nothing but the sound of the rolling waves and the distant sound of the wedding reception. Thea will be livid about Felicity’s dress in the morning but it doesn’t matter, right now in this moment everything is perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
